willowclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Silverwind of MountainClan
Please start new headings when beginning a new topic, and don't forget to leave four tildes (~) after your message! Thank you! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bramblefire3118 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bramblefire3118 (talk) 18:01, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Yep, that would be fine. Also, would it be okay if I gave you chat mod rights? --As she left, the copper dusked on us 21:42, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Yep, I'll sort your rights now. :D Workmark - it's good. You can put that up. Character thing - that's all good as well, but is it possible to make the cats' name a link to their page? --As she left, the copper dusked on us 21:35, April 6, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome. :D How do you do the wordmark, I have admin rights, so And yes, I would like it to link to the cats' page, it would make my life a whole lot easier. :) --As she left, the copper dusked on us 21:57, April 6, 2015 (UTC) k --As she left, the copper dusked on us 22:20, April 6, 2015 (UTC) I was considering that on the forum. I think, with Flame in that idea as well, we'll go ahead with it. I'll create the page, and the RP section, and then you can touch it up. :P --As she left, the copper dusked on us 21:38, April 7, 2015 (UTC) New Page Formats Those new page formats you put on your character pages - should I put them on mine? I'm just checking, especially seeing as you have them on yours. :P --As she left, the copper dusked on us 22:05, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Yup. :P --As she left, the copper dusked on us 00:08, April 12, 2015 (UTC) hai Silverwind :3 --As she left, the copper dusked on us 04:36, April 21, 2015 (UTC) It's all right that you haven't been on all the time, but what annoys me is when nobody's active. -.- Backing up the above, no one has been on the RP'S recently - if you don't mind going on them, that would be much appreciated. Anyway, I think we should work on the main page, and make it a bit nicer. Any ideas on what to put on it? --As she left, the copper dusked on us 05:41, April 22, 2015 (UTC) yesyesyesyesyes The blurb should really explain the whole site, if you know what I mean? And the links - Join WillowClan is important, and to WillowClan, Loners and Rogues, and Kittypets as well. --As she left, the copper dusked on us 20:36, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Not on this wiki, no, but she's still active on her wiki... why? --As she left, the copper dusked on us 04:13, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'll sort those. --As she left, the copper dusked on us 04:37, May 1, 2015 (UTC)